princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:POPpingthroughbabylon
Welcome to a world of questions and answers, information and what-nots! Please make sure to put a signature at the end of your post. I promise I'll reply! Welcome Hi, welcome to Prince of Persia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mahasti page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Persian Prince (Talk) 03:30, 29 January 2010 : Thanks, but no need, not yet anyhow. -- POPpingthroughbabylon 03:06, 30 January 2010 Administrator Hello, you are now an administrator of Prince of Persia Wiki. Congratulations! If you have any questions about your administrator powers, do not hesitate to ask me. Remember to respect other users and help them anyway you can. Dakovski 17:01, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Entertainment on the new B/G and Design Change as seen appropriate with the release of Prince of Persia movie and 'Forgotten Sands' game From Shawn Hi, I'm Shawn from Wikia Entertainment - I'm leaving a quick message with the admins here. You probably noticed the changes we've made to the skin over the past few days - we're taking advantage of the upcoming PoP movie to drum up some extra traffic for your wiki by making it themed with a brand new skin and improving the search engine optimization (SEO). We'd really appreciate your cooperation in keeping the skin in place for at least a month, while the movie is in theaters. We think it's going to do wonders for your editor base and content. We're going to be adding some movie-specific info to the wiki as well. Please let me know what you think! Shawn (talk) 17:21, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : Actually, i was asking Dakovski for a new theme only a few weeks ago, because it was looking too bald. It's marvellous, really exceeds what I was asking for. As to keeping it, we'll keep it for some time to come FOR SURE!!! : Epic thanks from me Shawn, : POPpingthroughbabylon 18:15, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : P.S. The one thing that doesn't fall in for me is the new logo. Could you change that only? The rest is awesome; just the logo. Thanks. : ::Thanks for the feedback! We (in Wikia Gaming) were talking about the logo for a bit, and we thought that since it's what the movie's using, and since the main page is being redesigned to reflect the movie, it made more sense to use it so everything's tied in together. How about this: we leave the logo as-is while the movie is making the rounds in the theaters (so new users see the consistency), and then after that, come back and either change it back to the old version or make a new one. Sound OK? Shawn (talk) 21:37, April 20, 2010 (UTC) All right. I like the idea a lot! See ya around, POPpingthroughbabylon 03:38, April 22, 2010 (UTC) From VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS Hey there, I too am with the Wikia Entertainment team, and I've been tasked with polishing up the movie side of things here. I'm just gonna be on for a short time dealing with content related to the upcoming movie- changing some of the wording around so it's not direct-copied from other copyrighted sites, adding actor bios/info, and hopefully uploading some pics and/or screenshots. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to hit me up! I've also added a countdown ticker to the main page. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 21:56, April 22, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, alright! I look forward to the changes. You need some help, I'll be right here! : Thanks a lot! : POPpingthroughbabylon 15:51, April 23, 2010 (UTC) From Pawel "Ausir" Hi, I'm Paweł from Wikia gaming. I have designed a new skin and main page for the wiki that focuses equally on the movie and on the games (particularly the upcoming one). You can see an in-progress version here. If there are no objections, I will set up the skin here. Please let me know what you think! Ausir(talk) 02:18, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : I can see awesomeness growing here! Simply no objections at all. I hope that it will be put up very soon. I like how the emphasis is mainly on the Prince - this may change according to the person, but I find it quite interesting. : However, I do hope that you retain some of the features that is currently on the page, such as the countdown, "about the wiki" section etc... : Thanks very much! : POPpingthroughbabylon 03:25, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Look again - I replaced the big countdown at the top with smaller countdowns for the game and the movie. Ausir(talk) 03:37, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Blog Hi, I just saw that you keep editing the original blog post page on your blog. You can actually post new blog post pages using . New pages will appear at the top of User_blog:POPpingthroughbabylon, as well as on the main page of the wiki, and will have separate comments. Just in case you don't know. :) Ausir(talk) 21:11, May 15, 2010 (UTC) : I do know, actually; but i had already done a few blog "posts" before I had realized, so I thought I'd just as well continue. Thanks for saying, anyway, : POPpingthroughbabylon 22:15, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Notes I've been following your contributions and I can say you make a good administrator. However, I have a few things you should take in mind: *'Source layout' - the source code of each article should be as readable as the article itself. This includes having separate paragraphs and new lines between templates and main text. There is no need to delete lines after infoboxes. *'Vandalism' - you should take care of abused articles or new pages that do not belong here. If a contributor vandalises the wiki, he is to be blocked for minimum one month. I hope you'll be able to handle these two things. :) Dakovski 15:22, June 10, 2010 (UTC) : Dakovski - thanks for reminding, I will certainly keep those in mind next I chose to edit pages. : Thanks again, POPpingthroughbabylon 01:15, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi, just wanted to get a new award, so I came by to say hi! : Well, next time leave your name!POPpingthroughbabylon 05:35, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I saw your articles: dude they're awesome('Viziers Generals' is genius)I love your work and i saw your badges-U RoCk Thank you Thanks, I really enjoy playing the Sands of Time Trilogy and I Love the movie. I hope to add any knowledge I have to this wiki =3 Willotaku :3 03:06, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sure, no problem. POPpingthroughbabylon 00:09, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Unneeded Categories I'm not doing this just to get the badges, ok? if I wanted to do that, why would be so specific in what I put in the category: Key Weapons? I only put the Prince's Main Weapons in it. Also I come up with categories that are needed, unlike other people, I honest think of what could be good for a category before I make it. And I don't own the Forgotten Sands. Willotaku :3 02:31, October 8, 2010 (UTC) : Now don't get offended by what I said: I'm just trying to do good for the wiki too. If you're not doing it for the badges, fine; but still don't'' overpopulate'' the Wiki, you know what I mean? : Be chill, Just trying to help the wiki - : POPpingthroughbabylon 02:43, October 8, 2010 (UTC) : P.S. I don't own Forgotten Sands too, but I created the Achievements list for the game, and created a page on every single achievement. The internet is a good resource: use it. ;) Could you please... Could you please stop taking over and taking away the chance for other people to contribute to the wiki? Honestly....Who's more concerned about getting the badges now? I'm trying to contribute and you're taking away that chance by always doing a million edits the moment I create a valid category. Willotaku :3 03:39, October 12, 2010 (UTC) : Hmm... yes, well when its a valid category, I've gotta help you with the other pages, shouldn't I? Or you don't want to get the extra help? In which case, you ARE doing it for the badges - as to me, I never denied doing it for the badges! If it really is about contributing, you should be happy I'm doing so... so just try and relax! : POPpingthroughbabylon 03:42, October 12, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm alot happier when I'm the one contributing, it means that I'm actually helping instead of making someone do it for me. also, To Hell With The Fricken Badges! I like to ask for help before I get it and I only like getting them when it's FUN to do so, after awhile, it gets tidious. Willotaku :3 04:10, October 17, 2010 (UTC) : ... In other words you want the badges. ;) : POPpingthroughbabylon 01:21, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Wat the fuck happen in here!!!! i dident came here for 2 months. wat happen?Scavenger of the Wasteland 22:34, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay, i just fixed all the articles that have been vandalised. just make shure to blok that annon.Scavenger of the Wasteland 22:47, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, very smart. POPpingthroughbabylon 01:30, October 17, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Hope you realise I was being sarcastic. Hello POP ingthroughbabylon The user 178.123.9.118 has messed up the forum page, I already fxed it but I wanted to let you know and see if you could give him a warning. Regards Kuro Selas 09:29, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Pictures... Hey there, I'm princessfarah and I'm kinda new around here, I was wondering if you could help me on how to change the picture inside an infobox, could you tell me? If you could, thanks...:-) princessfarah 00:25, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Question concerning Ratash page. Hello POPpingthroughbabylon! :) Nice to meet you. I understand your an Administrator (From what i've read anyway) on this Wiki, and I thought I should ask an Admin about my questions. My question is about what is written on the Ratash pageas I think the info may be wrong. It say's that Ratash assumes 3 different forms, but technically Ratash assumes 4 different forms. The other form I assume to be is when Ratash first takes over Prince Malik (looking exactly as the Normal Malik), as it should still be counted into the list because that was one of the forms Ratash takes during the game. He had to take this form before advancing into the later forms of the larger sized Malik (Ratash in Malik's body). So I was just checking with you first to verify wether you wanted the list to stay as it is or if I could correct it to my theory. But if you think it should not be added, I will not. :) Thanks Grim_Leaper19 07:04, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Time Sorry for bothering you with this silly question, but I was curious. By which standard time this wikia runs?Undominanthybrid (talk) 19:56, September 9, 2012 (UTC) How does one pages to a categories page?Undominanthybrid (talk) 18:41, September 14, 2012 (UTC)